Silithus Field Duty
The "Field Duty" quest collection was added in patch 1.9, and provides a way for raiders and non-raiders alike to repeat various outdoor quests in Silithus and eventually reap rewards in the form of rare and epic items. The basic format of the Field Duty quests involves getting various combat, tactical, and logistic assignments which, when completed, give you a combat, tactical, or logistics badge. These badges can be saved up and turned in for various items - see the rewards section below. The Field Duty quest chain is not available by default with 1.9. It becomes available on a given realm after the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have been opened and the outdoor war across Kalimdor officially ends (there is a server-wide announcement saying the Qiraji armies are retreating). Important background on Windstones and Cenarion Circle reputation: Cenarion Circle Details Field Duty allows players access to different types of badges that can be spent to 'purchase' loot from Cenarion Circle NPCs within Cenarion Hold. These badges are attained by doing quests received from doing the Field Duty quests. In addition to a set number of badges, there is a required level of faction needed with Cenarion Circle for the loot. You obtain the "Field Duty" quest at Cenarion Hold in Silithus from Windcaller Kaldon. He gives you an unsigned letter which you must take to get signed by either Captain Blackanvil (Alliance, camped outside Hive'Zora) or Krug Skullsplit (Horde, camped outside Hive'Regal). Take the letter to the camp. There will be an NPC (Janela Stouthammer for Alliance ??? for Horde). Talk to her to begin the event. The required NPC will be summoned to fight a large elite Abomination. The fight itself is not that difficult, since there are many NPC's helping out, however keeping Blackanvil or Skullsplit alive is the real goal. You should either heal Blackanvil/Skullsplit, have a tank on the elite taking the aggro, or group with several others to kill the Elite before it kills the NPC. Both of these camps contain PVP flagged NPCs, even on PVE servers. You will be flagged for PVP if you cast heals or buffs on the NPC's in these camps. In order to get your letter signed, you simply need to be at the camp while either Blackanvil or Skullsplit are present, which is for a short time after the bug fight ends. You do not need to be grouped with the others attacking the bug, and you don't even have to help kill the bug. Note that Captain Blackanvil will die without PC involvement. Simply wait until the fight ends and then talk to the NPC with the blue question mark about his head. After the bug is defeated, Captain Blackanvil will despawn after 2 minutes, and you have to reset the event to get another letter signed. After talking to Blackanvil or Skullsplit, you return to the quest giver in Cenarion Hold and choose one of the following: Logistics Assignment, Combat Assignment, or Tactical Assignment. These assignments are quest in and of themselves that, when completed, award you a badge of the same type as the quest. After receiving your assignment, you can retake the Field Duty quest, but you have to return to Captain Blackanvil or Krug Skullsplit and fight the Elite again. You might get duplicates since you get a random quest. They are not done or assigned in any particular order. In addition, certain quests are only available as follow up quests and not directly from field duty runs. You cannot have more than 1 copy of a particular assignment in your posession at any time, but can have as many different assignments in your posession as your bags, bank, and quest log can hold. *You receive 10 Cenarion Circle reputation for getting the papers signed and 10 more for bringing them back. *You receive 50 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing each Logistics, Combat, or Tactical assignment. *You receive 100 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing the Mark of Cenarius and the Mark of Remulus assignments. Logistics Quests Collect these items. Some assignments differ for Alliance and Horde. # 4 Globes of Water, 4 Powerful Anti-venom, 4 Smoked Desert Dumplings - Followup # 3 Ornate Mithril Boots - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 10 Heavy Grinding Stones, 10 Solid Grinding Stones, 10 Dense Grinding Stones - Followup. # A: 6 Oils of Immolation, 5 Goblin Rocket Fuel, 10 Dense Blasting Powder H: 6 Powerful Mojo, 6 Big Mojo, 8 Oil of Immolation - Obtainable from Field Duty. # Large Brilliant Shard, 1 Large Radiant Shard, 1 Huge Emerald - Obtainable from Field Duty. # A: 2 Moonsteel Broadswords, H: 3 Massive Iron Axes - Obtainable from Field Duty. # A: 8 Rugged Armor kits, 8 Heavy Armor Kits, turn in near Hive'Zora. H: Same, turn in near Hive'Regal. - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 1 Mooncloth, 2 Bolts of Runecloth, 1 Ironweb Spider Silk - Followup. # 2 Enchanted Thorium, 2 Enchanted Leather - Followup. # 30 Heavy Runecloth bandages, 30 Heavy Silk Bandages, 30 Heavy Mageweave Bandages - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 3 Abomination stitchings, 1 Skin of Shadow, 1 Twilight Cultist Robe yields 1 Mark of Remulus (needed for revered reward, receivable as follow up quest only) Combat Quests Combat quests require killing 30 of some variant of Silithid bug. Out of the 3 types of quests, they take by far the longest time to complete as all the bugs are elite and typically strewn amidst other bugs. Hive'Ashi and Hive'Regal have stealthed bugs that can make these quests much more difficult. Each Silithid hive has 5 different bugs. There are quests available for 4 out of the 5 bugs at each hive. 2 can be attained from Field Duty runs, and 2 can be attained as Followup assignments. The difficulty of each bug varies considerably, please check the links below for more information regarding strategies for each species. Also all bugs can be found above ground, you needn't enter a hive for any particular species. # 30 Hive'Ashi Defenders - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Ashi Sandstalkers - Followup # 30 Hive'Ashi Workers - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Zora Reavers - Followup # 30 Hive'Zora Hive Sisters - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Zora Waywatchers - Followup # 30 Hive'Zora Tunnelers - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Regal Ambushers - Followup # 30 Hive'Regal Spitfires - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Regal Slavemakers - Followup # 30 Hive'Regal Burrowers - Obtainable from Field Duty. # 30 Hive'Ashi Stingers - Followup Note - some of these quests can be done solo possibly while others should need a small group. Tactical Quests Kill or do these commands. # Kill Azure Templar (receivable from field duty runs) # Kill Crimson Templar (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill Earthen Templar (receivable from field duty runs) # Kill Hoary Templar (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill the four Dukes (You will receive the Mark of Cenarius required for the exalted reward quest). (This quest is receivable as follow up quest only. The only way to get this quest is to keep doing Tactical quests and hope that the subseqeunt follow up is Tactical V. It has nothing to do with reputation or the Mark of Remulos) # Sneak into Hive'Zora, obtain Scout report from Azenal (receivable from field duty runs) # Sneak into Hive'Regal, obtain scout report from Landion (receivable from field duty runs) (gives Followup assignment) # Sneak into Hive'Ashi, obtain scout report from Jalia (receivable as follow up quest only) # Kill Morna and 5 Twilight Marauders (receivable from field duty runs) # Obtain twilight orders from the Twilight Prophet (receivable as follow up quest only) (gives Tactical assignment) Again, you can have at multiple assignments at the same time. When you complete an assignment you typically get 650xp and 50 Cenarion Circle reputation. You simply turn in the scoll that gave you the assignment and then you are given a new assignment. You can repeat the same assignment but you may/may not get the same assignment again as you are given new assignments and you cannot have two of the same assignment scrolls at any given time. Field Duty Quest Line Hints *You should complete the initial Field Duty quest as many times as you can manage. This will allow you to pick up multiple Combat, Tactical, and Logistics quests. Once you have several quests to complete, go do them (either solo or in a group), then turn them in for a badge and a follow-up quest. The follow-up quests give you a better chance to get a quest that you can't access from completing Field Duty only. *By far, the Combat quests take the longest, so it's important to do them as efficiently as possible. All of the Combat assignments require you to kill 30 of a certain bug in one of the Hives. Some classes will be able to solo the bugs, others will need at least one other person. Also, since you will likely have to kill different species of bugs to kill the ones you want, try and get at least 2 or 3 bugs from each hive on your quest log. The easiest bugs to find are Hive'Ashi Defenders, Hive'Regal Spitfires, Hive'Zora Hive Sisters, and Hive'Regal Slavemakers. *One of the quickest ways to get the Logistics badges is to keep doing Field Duty until you can get a couple of assignments that require items you can make or buy in the AH. For example, Logistics Task Briefing X - is 30 of three types of bandages, very easy to do. *Tactical Task assignments require you to do some easier task such as finding a scout in one of the 3 of the Silithus Hives, or summoning and defeating a Templar at a Twilight camp. Templars must be summoned at a Windstone. *The main thing to remember is to keep 3-8 assignment quests in your quest log so you have a variety of things you can do. It also allows you to go with most any group to kill stuff you need. You do not need to pick up any quests for class gear or battle gear until you actually have what is required. The other class gear is available in the form of three more quests will require Scarabs, Idols, and more from the Ahn'Qiraj 20 man instance. * After the Abomination is destroyed, the Captain despawns in exactly 2 minutes. It is possible to get the orders signed twice for both Horde and Alliance in this time period. You will need, at minimum, an epic mount. The following items also help:: Carrot on a Stick, Riding Skill Enchant, and Mithril Spurs. Rewards The various badges can be saved up and turned in for various items. The quests require several of each badge type and a certain level of Cenarion Circle reputation. All four quests are immediately available, can be completed in any order and are repeatable. Category:Zone:Silithus Field Duty Category:Faction